Sakura the human wolf hybrid and in the x-men evolution
by Dani Ziva Sakura Phantom Berg
Summary: Sakura is a human and wolf hybrid, her parents dead and the villagers want her dead as well. The goddess of love sees this and decides to save Sakura by sending her to the X-men Evolution dimension. What will happen to Sakura?t some scenes in the story might be rated M.Might be rated M later on. Please read and Review. I own nothing but the story bergstrom528 writer


**AN: I own nothing, but the plot**

 **AN: If you seen the shows then you know what the characters look like, for those who haven't then please go and watch the shows.**

 **AN: Sakura is a hybrid being part wolf and she is immortal.**

 **AN: If you don't like songs then this story isn't for you, please go and read another one.**

 **AN: some stories will have prolong, this doesn't have one.**

 **AN: Sakura's in hybrid form has two white wolf ears and a white tail**

 **AN: when Sakura is in human form she looks like her character from Naruto Shippuden.**

 **AN: The Rosario is just like the one Moka has.**

 **AN: the goddess of love is white and has blue eyes**

 **AN: I write for fun and please read and review.**

 **AN: Some scenes in the story will be rated M.**

 **AN:** **Sakura is a six years old when she leaves Naruto's world and goes to the X-men Universe**

 **Chapter one:**

Sakura was running away from the villagers, as she is running one of the villager grabs her tail and forces her to the ground they start to beat her up. Sakura's mother was wolf while her father was human, but the parents were killed off by the third hokage for breaking the law by calling Naruto a fox demon and Sakura was found by the villagers and they saw that she was a hybrid and decided that she must be a fox demon like Naruto.

The goddess of love sees Sakura running from the villagers on the same night of her parents death, so the goddess decided to send Sakura to the X-men Evolution universe where she is found by some wolves in Japan and they take her in. After being with the wolves for ten whole years, the humans in a village kill all of the wolves, but Sakura is hiding in a near by cave. Sakura decides to leave Japan and goes to the humans and asked them to give her a ticket to America, at first the humans said no but change there minds when they realize they killed the wrong wolf pack, so the humans take her to the airport and Sakura makes it to America. (AN: Sakura is able to transform into her human form.)

It's been two month since Sakura came to America, Sakura decides to go hunting for food in the forests of Bayville, New York. Sakura is in the woods of Bayville looking for prey, when she sees some people being attacked. Sakura goes towards where the attack is happening and sees the x-men being attacked by the brotherhood. Sakura remains hidden, when she sees Quicksilver grabs the girl with brown and silver hair and takes his pants off and shows his dick, the girl struggles against him, but he takes off her pants is about to rape the girl, when Sakura jumps from her hiding spot and attacks him.

Sakura bares her teeth at him, you think you can do that to a human said Sakura angrily. The brotherhood and the x-men stand there shocked that there is a hybrid of some sort standing there. Sakura then gets into attack position, get the hell out of this forest now said Sakura, the brotherhood runs away. Thanks for the helped, my name is Rogue said Rogue, Sakura bares her teeth at them, get out of this forest now or be killed said Sakura.

Professor, we have a problem said the guy with shades, Sakura watches the x-men and has her guard up. The professor and Storm comes and sees Sakura, we don't mean any harm said the professor. Sakura looks at them, how do I know you won't try to kill me? asked Sakura still having her teeth bared at them. Please, we don't want to hurt you said Rogue, Sakura looks at Rogue and is getting ready to attack when her wolf side told her that Rogue is telling the truth. Sakura walks over to Rogue, your telling the truth are you okay from what that guy nearly did to you? asked Sakura.

Ah'm fine thanks to ya said Rogue, what is she talking about? asked the professor. Ah I was nearly raped by Quicksilver if she hadn't attacked said Rogue, is this true? asked Storm to the other x-men. The other x-men nod there heads, thanks for saving her said Storm. I only did it so she doesn't have nightmares said Sakura as she goes back into attack position. Sakura, please trust them said Rogue pointing to her teammates, trust is something you earned, the last time I trusted someone they betrayed me so now I don't trust anyone at all said Sakura as she bares her teeth.

Sakura is about to attack when Wolverine attacks her, Sakura then attacks. Sakura is running on all fours and is about to reach the professor, when her mother appears as a angel to her, Sakura my daughter, I know what the villagers did to you and you now can't trust humans because of me and your father's mistake said Sakura's mother. What are ya talking about, I don't even know who you are said Sakura, Sakura I'm your mother, you see about ten years ago we were killed right in front of your eyes and you were chased by the villagers because they thought you were a fox demon said Sakura's mother. Sakura remembers that night, that night where she tried to forget and she sealed her memory of that night, until her mother appear to her, which is ten years later.

Mother, I have missed you so much, why are you here? asked Sakura, Sakura you need to learn how to live with humans since you have been living with wolves for the past ten years said Sakura's mother. What should I do about my wolf side, it has nearly taken over me said Sakura, Sakura you are part human and part wolf, remember that your father and I will come to you in dreams to help lead you said Sakura's mother. Sakura looks at the x-men, I'll go with ya, but if you betray me then I'll attack said Sakura, we under stand that you don't trust humans but please learn that not all humans are evil said Storm.

So they take Sakura to the institute and into the professor's office. Sakura, can you tell us about why your mother talked about her and father being killed right in front of your eyes and being chase by the villagers? asked Jean, Sakura has a flashback and has tears coming from her eyes.

 ***** **enter Flashback***

 **Sakura was coming home from the ninja academy when some anbu enter her house and she walks in as she sees the anbu pull out there swords and stabs both of her parents and Sakura becomes angry that her transformation drops. The anbu and the villagers sees Sakura and they chase her, until one of the villagers grabs her tail and she is beaten to the point of entering into a coma, all she remembers after coming to is being in the forest of Japan, she lost her memories of her family.**

 ***End of Flashback***

Sakura, are you okay? asked Rogue, I'm fine said Sakura. Sakura, why are you crying? asked Kitty, when I was six years old my parents were killed right in front of my eyes and the villagers chase me until one of them grabbed my tail and was force to the ground and was beaten to the point of entering into a coma,when I woke up I was in the forest of Japan and a wolf pack found me and accepted me, but I lost my memories of my family said Sakura with some sadness in her voice.I have to go said Sakura, and she runs out the door towards the woods.

Sakura, wait don't go said Kitty, mother I can't live with humans, my wolf side has taken over said Sakura. Sakura's mother looks down, I understand please remember that one day you'll turn into your full wolf form, which will happen right about now said Sakura's mother. Sakura transform into a wolf and stays in that form. The team has been looking for Sakura, but they give up after two months.

One day the brotherhood attacks the x-men and Quicksilver holds Rogue down and pulls his pants off and his big dick is hanging out. He then takes Rogue's pants off and is about to enter her with his dick, when a white wolf attacks and injures Quicksilver. Rogue, are you okay? asked Kitty, Rogue looks at the wolf and notices that the wolf is beyond pissed. The wolf then attacks the brotherhood, get out of this forest and never return said Sakura as she transforms into her human form.

Sakura looks at Rogue, are ya okay? asked Sakura. Ah'm fine thanks to ya again said Rogue, your welcome said Sakura. Sakura, why did you leave us? asked Rogue, my wolf side took over me I can only remain in my human form for a hour and I can no longer live with humans without wanting to kill them all, so I won't return said Sakura. Sakura, are you saying that your wolf side has complete control over you and your human side is almost gone? asked Rogue, yes my wolf side took control when I ran away said Sakura.

Sakura's wolf side takes control and forces Sakura to transform. After Sakura transforms, she then looks at the X-men and attacks them. Rogue, get away from her, she is no longer human and must be stop said Scott,but Sakura won't hurt me said Rogue. Sakura is within her mind and she sees her wolf side, the wolf side is black with yellow eyes, please stop trying to be the ruler of me said Sakura to her wolf side, I'm in control because your weak said her wolf side.

Outside of Sakura's mind, Sakura is trying to turn back into her human. Professor, what's going on with her? asked Jean, I don't know said Professor. Sakura then uses her paws and grabs the ground , I want you to stop trying to control me so you can kill humans, I will fight against you, to protect the humans, wolf side said Sakura. Sakura, who are you talking to? asked Rogue, that is when the wolf side takes control and attacks Rogue. Within Sakura's head again, Sakura sees Rogue injured and she becomes super angry.

Outside of Sakura's mind, Rogue are you okay? asked Kitty. Sakura wolf side decides to do another attack, when the professor knocks out Sakura with his powers. What are we going to do about her? asked Kitty pointing to Sakura, I don't know said the professor. Sakura wakes up and is about to attack again, we have to stop her said Kitty. Sakura is thinking, what do I due, I mean my wolf side has complete control now. Sakura takes temporary control of herself, I need you to listen to me said Sakura. Why should we? asked Kitty, because if you don't then I'll more likely will try to destroy the town said Sakura.

Sakura, what's going on? asked Rogue, my wolf side has taken control, but I have a Rosario in my cave that will seal away my wolf side, but I can't risk using it said Sakura. Why can't you risk using the Rosario? asked Rogue, the last time someone in my family used the Rosario, the Rosario killed that somebody said Sakura. Oh man, what are we going to do about your wolf side?asked Jean, I think it would be best if you locked me up until I get control said Sakura. After Sakura said that her wolf side took control and forced Sakura to attack the team.

Sakura is close to injuring Jean, when the professor knocks her out with his powers. The next day when Sakura awakens in her wolf form and is in a holding cell at the institute. Sakura, are you okay? asked Rogue, Sakura's wolf side takes control and makes Sakura barres her teeth at Rogue. Sakura, what has happened to you? asked Rogue, Sakura's human side takes control. I'm sorry for attacking you, I want my wolf side and I to combined but it won't happen since all I known was pain at the age of six of being betrayed by the very village that I care about said Sakura. Sakura's wolf side takes control again and makes Sakura barred her teeth at Rogue.

Sakura then tries to escape by ramming into the holding cell, Sakura stop, if you don't stop then I'll have to have the professor knock you out said Rogue. Sakura looks at Rogue for a second, but she keeps on attacking the holding cell. I'm sorry, professor please knock out Sakura said Rogue, the professor uses his powers and knocks out Sakura again.

Within Sakura' s head, Sakura is fighting her wolf side. Please don't make me fight you wolf side said Sakura, look Sakura all I want is to come out every once in awhile, like be able to come out when I feel like your life is in danger said wolf side. How about this you come out when I need you and you can transform me into my wolf form at night to howl at the moon on the weekends, is that a good deal? asked Sakura. That's a great deal said wolf side, with that Sakura wakes up.

Outside of Sakura's head, Sakura turns into her human form. Sakura, are you okay? asked Rogue, yes a deal has been made said Sakura. What are you saying? asked Rogue, I have complete control over my wolf side and we both come to an agreement that she will come out is she feels like my life is in danger and that on the weekends at night she'll come out and howl at the moon said Sakura.

Sakura, that's great news said Rogue, Sakura looks down. Sakura, what's wrong? asked Rogue, I have to leave and go back to my home world said Sakura. Why? asked Rogue, my home world is where I was born and there is something there that will help me said Sakura. Sakura, when will come back? asked Rogue, I could be back in a year or I could be back in ten years it really depends on how fast of a learner I am said Sakura.

Sakura, I'm going to miss ya said Rogue, with that said Sakura breaks out of the holding cell and runs out of the institute. Sakura has escaped, we need to capture her said the professor. To Sakura, Goddess of love, I need to go back to my home world to get control of these powers said Sakura. The goddess of love sends Sakura back to her home world for ten years, basically Sakura is trained by the fifth hokage and the great ninja war happened and everyone dies but Sakura. Sakura is saved by the goddess of love and sends Sakura back to the X-men Evolution world.

To the X-men Evolution, basically Rogue and Kitty have graduate college and have majors in nursing. Scott and Jean are married, Jean is a doctor and Scott has a major in cars. The team have majors in almost everything except for teaching. The team have been looking for Sakura for the first five years, but give up after five years.

Rogue and the X-men have been looking for Sakura, one day while they were looking for Sakura they are attacked by the brotherhood. Quicksilver and the brotherhood have the X-men tie down and he takes off his pants and his dick is there and he then grabs Rogue and forces her pants off. Quicksilver is about to rape Rogue, when Sakura appears.

Multi-shadow clones justu said Sakura, then is when ten clones appears. Attack the brotherhood said Sakura, the clones attack the brotherhood. Are ya okay? asked Sakura, I'm fine but who are you? asked Rogue. Don't you recognized me Rogue? asked Sakura, SAKURA?! yelled Rogue. Yes, it's me said Sakura, the clones defeat the brotherhood. Sakura, where have you been? asked Rogue, I went home to my home world, sadly there was a war and it was destroyed, I'm the only survivor said Sakura as tears appears from her eyes.

Sakura, are you okay? asked Rogue, I'm fine, but I can't stay with you, I have to find my own path in life this is goodbye for now said Sakura. Sakura, wait don't go said Jean, Sakura attacks the team. I'm sorry said Sakura, the team get into there fighting stances and Sakura makes clones and orders them to attack the team. Professor, we found Sakura but she is attacking us said Jean through psychic link. The professor and Storm appears and they attack Sakura, but Sakura dodges there attacks along with the X-men. Sakura then uses a clone and makes a rasengan and it hits the team and the professor along with Storm, I'm sorry but I have to leave to find what life is said Sakura.

For the next two months, Sakura joins the teen titans. Sakura is happy that she can use her powers to helped others, Sakura we have decided to expand and we are wondering if you would go to Bayville, NY said Robin. It would be nice to go back to my home said Sakura, with that said Sakura packs everything and moves into the T tower right next door to the institute. Why is there a new building right next door? asked Kitty, the next day the team and the professor decides to meet there new neighbors. Sakura is about to walk out of the tower when she runs right into Rogue, Rogue and the team looks at Sakura with shock.

Sakura, what are you doing here? asked Kitty, I live here now and I have found what I was looking for said Sakura. Which is? asked Jean, my purpose in life is to protect and save peoples lives said Sakura. Really, ah'm kind of shocked said Rogue, I'm with the teen titans and we are expanding to here, my team should be here by tomorrow said Sakura.

Sakura, can ya tell us where ya want? asked Rogue, I don't see why not said Sakura. Come on inside said Sakura. The team and the professor and Storm find the coach, do ya guys want anything to drink? asked Sakura. We're fine said Scott, I was traveling the world to find purpose in life said Sakura. I went to Jump City and become part of team or family, I have never been so happy in my life said Sakura. Wow, Sakura that is cool ya know said Rogue.

Sakura, we have to get going said Jean, see ya later said Sakura. As soon as the X-men leave, Sakura passes out on the floor. Did you guys hear something? asked Wolverine, I thought I heard somebody fall said Scott. The team continue home, the next day Sakura wakes up. I should have told them that my wolf side is getting stronger and wanting to take even more control and wants to destroy all human thinks Sakura.

Sakura, are ya here? asked Rogue, I'm here what is it? asked Sakura. Sakura we need your help said Rogue, okay I'll be right out in five minutes. Sakura comes out, what has happened? asked Sakura. Take a look said Rogue, Sakura takes a look and her mouth hangs open. Sakura, people said that a white wolf did this, and a person was injured said Rogue, Sakura looks down.

Sakura, are ya hiding something? asked Rogue, Sakura keeps on looking down. Sakura please talk to me said Rogue, can we go to the institute? asked Sakura. I don't see why not said Rogue, they both go to the institute. I should have told you sooner said Sakura as she is looking down. Sakura, what are ya getting at? asked Rogue, I thought I was dreaming last night when I was in my wolf form said Sakura.

Sakura, are ya saying that you attacked the person? asked Rogue, yes my wolf side has become super strong that I can't fall asleep without it coming out and causing trouble so I been staying up all night long just to protect innocent people said Sakura. Sakura, why didn't you tell us last night? asked Jean, I was sacred that you would hate me because of my wolf side said Sakura. Sakura, we can help you said Kitty, nobody can help me said Sakura. Sakura then walks out the door and goes back to the T tower.

Sakura's team comes, are you Sakura? asked a girl with red hair. Yes, my name is Sakura, what is your names? asked Sakura to the two girls. My name is Will from WITCH said Will and my name is Batgirl said Batgirl, welcome to the team said Sakura. Sakura then shows the girls to their rooms, we will be having dinner over at the institute next door said Sakura.

Sakura and her new team goes to the institute for dinner and everything goes good, Robin I need you to send Raven as team leader I need to leave and find away to control my wolf side said Sakura. Sakura, are you sure? asked Robin, yes I'm sure said Sakura. The next day, the X-men decides to visit the teen titans, the titans are in a meeting. Titans I have some bad news said Sakura. What is the bad news Sakura? asked Will, I have to leave but Raven will be the leader said Sakura. Sakura, is it because of your wolf side taking over? asked Will, yes it is and I need to find away to control it and that means I have to leave for awhile said Sakura.

Sakura, we will miss ya said Batgirl, Sakura packs everything up and walks out of the tower. As Sakura is leaving she runs right into Rogue, Sakura where are yer going? asked Rogue. Sakura just ignores Rogue and keeps on walking, Sakura where are you going? asked Jean. Sakura keeps on walking, Raven appears. The team is under your control my friend said Sakura, goodbye Sakura hope to see ya again someday said Raven.

Sakura leaves, whats going on? asked Kitty. Sakura called Robin last night and told him that her wolf side is taking control and she didn't want to risk hurting the team, so she ask Robin to send me and take her place as leader for the titans here said Raven. For the past two years, Sakura has been in another dimension thanks to the god of love. To Sakura, Sakura was minding her own business in the twilight dimension and she transforms into her wolf form, and the pack discovers her and asks her to join them and she does.

After another Two years past, Sakura decided to go back and become the leader of the titans in the X-men Evolution dimension. Goddess if love, can you please return me to the X-men evolution dimension? asked Sakura, of course Sakura said the goddess of love. The next two months, Sakura spends her time in the woods and she sees that the teen titans are trying to stop Slade. Slade has the upper hand and is about to finish the team off. The team closed there eyes, ready for pain, but when no comes they open there eyes. Sakura has ten clones attacking Slade, who are ya? asked Will. Wow, I thought you would remember me Will said Sakura, Sakura is it you? asked Will.

I'll handle him said Sakura, the clones keep on attacking Slade, when Slade runs away. Sakura, it's great to see you, but your wolf side said Batgirl. I finally have control over my wolf side and now my wolf side knows that I'm alpha and that I transform when I want to said Sakura, Really? asked Will. Yes, where is Raven? asked Sakura, Raven was killed off by Slade to saves us said Will. Who is the leader of the team? asked Sakura, no one is our leader said Batgirl. Then I'll be your leader said Sakura, welcome back said Will.

Later on that night, Sakura called Robin and Robin welcomes her as the new team leader. The next day, we are going over to the X-men to train and see what they got said Sakura. Sakura and the team walks over to the institute, oh great it's the titans said Scott. Sakura knocks on the door, welcome titans said Scott rudely. Scott, what the hell is going on here, what right do you have to talk to my team, if your going to talk to my team like they don't belong then we'll go and train somewhere else said Sakura coldly.

Come along titans, we're leaving said Sakura, Sakura and the team heads towards the exit of the institute. Hold on a second, who are you? asked Scott, you know who I am you human said Sakura. Sakura? asked Rogue, yep it's me all right said Sakura. Rogue runs up to Sakura and hugs her, welcome back said Rogue. Why is the team treating the titans like garbage? asked Sakura, we kind of blame death of Raven on them when they didn't follow orders said Rogue.

Sakura looks at the titans, is this true? asked Sakura. Yes, it's our fault said Will, you killed my friend Raven said Sakura. Sakura looks at them, I want you to go back to the tower now and give me time said Sakura, but Sakura said Will. NOW OR SO HELP ME I WILL TRAIN YOU TO THE POINT OF DEATH, AM I CLEAR?! yelled Sakura, yes ma'ma said Batgirl and Will. Sakura, are ya okay? asked Rogue, I'm fine it's just that Raven helped me out and she and I become like sisters said Sakura.

I have to go to the tower said Sakura, Sakura goes to the towers and calls Robin. Sakura tells Robin that Will and Batgirl didn't follow orders, Robin I can't work with a team who don't follow orders said Sakura. Sakura, I understand but please give them another chance said Robin, I wish I could but I can't so I quit the team, find another leader said Sakura. Sakura, I understand said Robin, the next day Sakura has everything packed and is walking down the driveway and is heading towards town.

Sakura where are you going? asked Batgirl, I'm sorry but you will never talk to me said Sakura coldly. Sakura leaves and is walking towards Bayville city when a car nearly runs over Sakura. The car that nearly runs over Sakura, has sent Sakura's wolf side into a rampage and forces Sakura to transform for the first time by it self for the first time in two years.

The wolf side is heading towards the town, when the X-men appears to stop the Wolf not knowing that it's Sakura since the wolf is black and not white. Sakura is within her mind and she sees what has happened, Sakura then sends out a message. X-men help me, my wolf side has locked me within my mind and I need you to do anything within your power to stop me said Sakura, Rogue clutches her head.

Rogue, are you okay? asked Kitty, I'm fine but the black wolf just told me that it's Sakura and that her wolf side has taken complete control and that it's planning on destroying the city and that we should do whatever it takes to stop her said Rogue to some of the other X-men. Rogue, how can that wolf be Sakura, Sakura is white said Kitty. Sakura sends out another message to Rogue, I'm trying to regain control but every time I try my wolf side makes it hard for me to, please help and please I'm begging ya to kill me said Sakura.

Rogue, hears what Sakura said, Sakura please there has to be another way? asked Rogue. Sakura is thinking and she remembers what Sam said the Alpha of the wolves from the twilight series. Sakura, your wolf side is not in control your the one that controls it, if you every lose control again then remember to use your other ability which is sealing your wolf side in a cage within your mind said Sam. Sakura then starts to make a cage with in her mind and she breaks out of her cage and pushes her wolf side in the cage and seals it until they come with agreement.

Rogue, I need you to tell the X-men that I'm sealing away my wolf side and that I'll be able to keep it seal until me and my wolf side comes up with agreement, meaning I can only sleep for four days said Sakura, I'll let the X-men know said Rogue said to Sakura that is sealing her wolf side. I just got into contact with Sakura again and she just told me that she is sealing her wolf side and that she can only sleep for four days said Rogue.

Rogue, why is she sealing her wolf side? asked Jean, her wolf side took complete control and was heading towards town, but when we came Sakura was able to make contact with me and told me that we need to stop even if it means by killing her, I asked her if that was another way and she said there is and right now she is sealing her wolf side said Rogue.

The team looks at where the black wolf is standing and it changes from black to white then into human. Sakura kneels down, I finally did it said Sakura. Sakura, are ya okay? asked Rogue, I don't know said Sakura. Sakura, why aren't ya with your team? asked Rogue, I quit the team and told Robin to find another leader and that I won't be there leader and that I will never lead a team that don't follow orders and I told the team to never talk to me again said Sakura.

I have to go said Sakura, Sakura wait said Rogue. Sakura looks at Rogue but she turns and runs. SAKURA! yelled Rogue, Rogue runs after Sakura. To Sakura, Sakura is at a cliff side and is thinking of ending her life by jumping. Rogue sees what Sakura is about to do, I need the team here at once said Rogue to the team through a communicate. Rogue, what's wrong? asked Jean, Sakura is at a cliff side and is thinking of ending her life said Rogue.

Rogue try to stop her, we are on the way said Jean, Sakura please don't do it said Rogue. Sakura ignores Rogue and walks towards the edge of the cliff, whats the point of living when everything you fight for is either killed or they hate you said Sakura. Sakura is about to jump when Naruto's spirit appears. Sakura, I know your having a hard time, but remember who you are, you are the only survivor of our world and you have people who care for ya said Naruto's spirit.

The team makes it and sees that Sakura is about to jump. Sakura, do you remember what you promise me before I died? asked Naruto, I promised you to live on said Sakura. Sakura, I know that your wolf side is wanting out so I talked to the gods and they decided to give you this said Naruto, Naruto pulls out a Rosario. Naruto, are you crazy, that Rosario can kill me said Sakura, relax the gods found away for you to live with it on said Naruto. Which is? asked Sakura, Sakura, your wolf side will be sealed but when the Rosario comes off the wolf side will have no choice but to listen to your commands when you want to put the Rosario back on said Naruto.

You mean that I don't have to stay awake for three days and that I can sleep for seven days instead of six days said Sakura, yes Sakura, but you have to live on and I have a song that will help you said Naruto. Naruto hands the Rosario over to Sakura and Sakura puts it on and is happy that she now has complete control. Naruto, thank you said Sakura, Naruto and Sakura hugs each other. Sakura has a smile and she backs away from the cliff side and listens to Naruto sing his song called the day you slipped away by Avril Lavigne.

 **"Slipped Away"**

 **Na na, na na na, na na**  
 **I miss you, miss you so bad**  
 **I don't forget you, oh it's so sad**  
 **I hope you can hear me**  
 **I remember it clearly**

 **The day you slipped away**  
 **Was the day I found it won't be the same**  
 **Oh**

 **Na na na na na na na**

 **I didn't get around to kiss you**  
 **Goodbye on the hand**  
 **I wish that I could see you again**  
 **I know that I can't**

 **Oh**  
 **I hope you can hear me cause I remember it clearly**

 **The day you slipped away**  
 **Was the day I found it won't be the same**  
 **Oh**

 **I had my wake up**  
 **Won't you wake up**  
 **I keep asking why**  
 **And I can't take it**  
 **It wasn't fake**  
 **It happened, you passed by**

 **Now you are gone, now you are gone**  
 **There you go, there you go**  
 **Somewhere I can't bring you back**  
 **Now you are gone, now you are gone**  
 **There you go, there you go,**  
 **Somewhere you're not coming back**

 **The day you slipped away**  
 **Was the day I found it won't be the same no..**  
 **The day you slipped away**  
 **Was the day that I found it won't be the same oh...**

 **Na na, na na na, na na**  
 **I miss you**

After hearing the song, Sakura breaks down and cries for the very first time. Naruto leaves knowing that Sakura is safe, Rogue walks over to Sakura. Sakura, are ya okay? asked Rogue, I'm fine I just miss him and my family so much I guess I never really got the chance to grieve for them said Sakura. Sakura walks past Rogue and heads towards the woods of Bayville, Rogue follow her and make sure she doesn't try anything said Jean. I won't follow her, she'll be fine said Rogue and she to walks away heading towards the institute.

To Sakura, Sakura finds a cave and falls asleep for the night. The next day, Sakura is in town minding her own business when the brotherhood attacks and knocks out the X-men. Quicksilver pulls off his and Rogue's pants and his dick is right near the entrance of Rogue's vagina. As he is about to rape her, Sakura makes some clones and orders them to attack. Quicksilver has had it with Sakura and runs super fast and grabs Sakura by the neck.

Sakura is struggling and the clones then disappears,Storm, we need you said Jean. Quicksilver is choking Sakura, Sakura no said Rogue. What do I due, if he keeps on choking me I'll die, but unless if I make him think he killed me thinks Sakura. Sakura has a smirk and she pulls out a pill that will make her body die for ten minutes, but it will also cause her to go into a healing trance for a week.

Sakura takes the pill and stops struggling, Quicksilver feels for a pulse but there isn't one. What have I done, I killed somebody said Quicksilver as he drops Sakura, you monster I'm going to kill you said Rogue and she gets up and pulls her pants and attacks Quicksilver. After Ten minutes of attacking Quicksilver, Sakura gets up slowly and stumbles over to Quicksilver and punches him.

All of the X-men sees Sakura standing there, how did you survive, you were dead said Quicksilver. Do you remember that pill that I took? asked Sakura, yes but I thought it was your medicine said Quicksilver. Your a idiot, that pill I took made my body be dead for ten minutes, part of my plan to stop you said Sakura, what? asked Quicksilver.

Yep, my plan was to make you feel what's it like to kill someone, so how does it feel? asked Sakura, that is when Storm appears along with the professor. I don't like it said Quicksilver, please join the X-men because if you don't then you will kill someone for real said Sakura. What do you know? asked Quicksilver, I know whats it like to kill someone, because on my home planet I had to kill 200 people to protect my people, I even show mercy but that wasn't enough my people wanted me to kill them said Sakura. What? asked Quicksilver, I still have nightmares about the people I killed and I can't sleep like I used to said Sakura.

The brotherhood looks at Sakura and decides to join the X-men. For the next two month everything seems to be fine, but one day a person from Sakura's world has found away to come to the X-men Evolution dimension and that person is the evil Madara Uchiha.

 **In the next Chapter, the team and Sakura will have an encounter with Madara, but the brotherhood is not getting along with the X-men and the brotherhood has decided to remain evil.**

 **bergstrom528 writer**


End file.
